


Distanza

by nerdthisway



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Skype Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: Ancora perplesso, scorrendo il dito sul trackpad, cliccò due volte sull'icona di Skype, vedendosi comparire davanti la cronologia della conversazione con l'inglese - utilizzava il programma soltanto per lui -, e senza neppure avere il tempo di pigiare il tasto per la videochiamata, fu lui stesso a riceverla: rispose subito, e ciò che gli si parò davanti lo lasciò a dir poco sgomento.FrUk | Skype Sex | OOC!England





	Distanza

Francis era rientrato a casa prima del solito, quella sera; erano circa le undici quando aveva varcato con fare visibilmente seccato la soglia del suo appartamento al centro di Parigi. Perché mai un giovane uomo come Francis si sarebbe dovuto trovare in casa sua alle ventitré di un sabato sera primaverile? La risposta poteva essere sintetizzata in una sola parola: Arthur.  
L'inglese gli aveva inviato un messaggio circa mezz'ora prima, un laconico «Torna a casa, voglio parlarti» come al suo solito, proprio mentre Francis si trovava seduto su un divanetto di un rinomato club parigino a chiacchierare con l'amico Gilbert, scommettendo sulla fortuna di Antonio - o eventuale mancanza di essa - nel trovare qualcuna da cui trascorrere la notte: non che si stesse divertendo, non era il suo ambiente preferito quello, ma stava comunque trascorrendo del tempo insieme ai suoi amici, i quali di certo non apprezzavano il sentirsi dire «Devo tornare a casa, devo stare con Arth» una volta sì e l'altra pure, anche se sapeva bene che gli amici comprendevano la sua situazione; una relazione a distanza non era certo cosa facile.  
Si tolse la giacca e sbottonò i primi due bottoni della camicia che aveva addosso, per poi avviarsi verso la scrivania che si trovava di fianco al letto matrimoniale situato nella stanza: schiacciò il pulsante di accensione del computer portatile che aveva lasciato aperto e si sedette di fronte ad esso, leggermente pensieroso. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché di quell'urgenza, insomma, solitamente quando Arthur doveva dirgli qualcosa lo chiamava, gli scriveva un messaggio, o semplicemente aspettava che tornasse a casa- perché chiedergli di tornare?  
Ancora perplesso, scorrendo il dito sul trackpad, cliccò due volte sull'icona di Skype, vedendosi comparire davanti la cronologia della conversazione con l'inglese - utilizzava il programma soltanto per lui -, e senza neppure avere il tempo di pigiare il tasto per la videochiamata, fu lui stesso a riceverla: rispose subito, e ciò che gli si parò davanti lo lasciò a dir poco sgomento.  
L'intero display del suo computer era occupato dall'immagine di un uomo dai capelli biondi dalla testa al busto che eseguiva un impeccabile deep throat su un arnese dalla forma vagamente fallica, chiaramente guardando nell'obiettivo della webcam con i suoi occhi verdi già lucidi; quale sarebbe potuto essere il primo pensiero del francese se non un «E quello da dove salta fuori...?», pronunciato con un tono di voce piuttosto incredulo.  
Arthur sfilò con nonchalance l'oggetto dalla sua bocca e disse con freddezza «Me lo regalasti tu qualche anno fa come scherzo, dicendomi che ne avrei fatto buon uso: avevi ragione.»  
Il francese deglutì rumorosamente, e come risposta riuscì a biascicare solo un misero «Lo vedo...», ma nel frattempo l'altro era tornato a dedicare le proprie attenzioni al giocattolo: era un semplice cilindro di colore nero lucido decisamente spesso che terminava con una punta smussata, la quale iniziò ad essere succhiata con vigore dalle labbra di Arthur, che poco dopo se ne staccò per avvicinarsi alla webcam e sussurrare delle parole che a Francis fecero gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
«Francis... vorrei che fossi qui per succhiare il tuo cazzo...» – dunque l'inglese introdusse nuovamente il dildo nella sua bocca, facendolo arrivare più in profondità e riportandolo fuori più volte; è solo in questo momento che l'altro notò il fastidioso rigonfiamento all'interno dei jeans che si erano improvvisamente fatti troppo stretti: «Tiralo fuori, voglio vederlo, ti prego...» sussurrò nuovamente con impazienza l'altro e Francis decise di lasciare le domande per dopo.  
Mosse il computer, portandolo verso il fondo della scrivania e abbassando leggermente il display, di modo che nell'inquadratura rientrassero il proprio volto, il torso e il cavallo dei pantaloni e in seguito sbottonò questi ultimi, per poi abbassarli insieme all'intimo quanto bastava per mostrare il proprio membro già semi-eretto all'altro: questi non nascose un gemito quando vide il suo sesso finalmente libero dagli indumenti. Francis iniziò a massaggiarlo lentamente seguendo lo stesso ritmo di Arthur, tenendo gli occhi fissi più sulla sua figura e sulle sue labbra che nell'obiettivo della webcam: all'inglese questo dettaglio non sfuggì di certo, e iniziò a pompare il freddo oggetto più velocemente, senza curarsi di nascondere i rumori osceni che nascevano sul fondo della gola e giungevano alle orecchie di Francis come la più dolce delle melodie. Il francese aveva creduto fino a quel momento che, essendo un uomo adulto e non un ragazzino, non gli sarebbe bastato vedere un pompino e sentirsi sussurrare un paio di parole sporche per lasciarsi andare, e si diede del povero illuso perché se avesse continuato di quel passo sarebbe venuto in tempo record. «Fermati» si sentì ordinare all'improvviso «sono io che detto i tempi qui.» e vide che Arthur aveva smesso di dedicarsi all'intera lunghezza del dildo per appoggiarvi sopra dei casti baci, come era solito fare anche allo stesso Francis durante i loro incontri passionali, e allora il francese venne riportato con la mente a qualche mese prima, mentre dalla bocca gli uscì un lamento frustrato per il divieto precedentemente impostogli.  
Vide Arthur posare il dildo fuori dell'inquadratura e per un attimo temette che l'altro stesse per andare via e lasciarlo così, seduto su quella sedia con i pantaloni abbassati e un'erezione che quasi gli faceva male. «Cosa stai-?» – la frase si sarebbe dovuta concludere con "facendo" ma la voce gli morì in gola prima che potesse dire qualcos'altro: Arthur aveva cambiato posizione, sistemandosi a quattro zampe sul letto e rivolgendo alla webcam la schiena; “schiena” si fa per dire, perché lo schermo era occupato in parte dalle cosce diafane dell'uomo e per il resto dal suo sedere, tondo e sodo , coperto da delle mutandine rosse interamente in pizzo. Si issò sulle ginocchia, fece scivolare lentamente via l'intimo e allargò le natiche con entrambe le mani, rivelando all'interno dell'orifizio un butt plug argentato che terminava, com'era ben visibile, con una gemma rossa rotonda: Francis ansimò quasi senza accorgersene un «Mon Dieu, Arthur...». «Francis...» fece per rispondere l'altro mentre sfilava il dilatatore dallo sfintere – un lamento mugolato gli scappò quando avvertì il vuoto che si era creato dentro di lui. Riprese il dildo che aveva posato in precedenza e senza ulteriori preparazioni fece per introdurlo dentro di sé; «Riempimi...» disse con un filo di voce e quasi a denti stretti, cercando di respingere il dolore, «Scopami, ti prego...» aggiunse, stavolta con più decisione. Francis capì che oramai non vi era più alcun divieto e riprese a toccarsi, eccitato come non mai da ciò che aveva di fronte; mentre Arthur iniziava a muovere il dildo dentro di sé gli disse, con un tono più dolce di quanto non volesse – accidenti a lui, non ci riusciva proprio ad essere autoritario –, «Girati, voglio guardarti negli occhi mentre mi immagini lì con te...», e l'altro non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Adesso era disteso sul letto di schiena, con le gambe divaricate, le mutandine alle ginocchia, il membro gonfio e desideroso di essere toccato che quasi gli sfiorava il torace e il volto arrossato: era un autentico capolavoro, maestoso come nient'altro. Ritornò a spingere il fallo dentro di sé e ormai nessuno dei due nascondeva il piacere che stava provando, liberando gemiti sempre più forti; Arthur aumentò di colpo la sua velocità: ormai non muoveva più il braccio, lo teneva fermo e si spingeva contro il dildo con il bacino, proprio come se lì ci fosse Francis e non un misero cilindro di silicone. Colpì ripetutamente il proprio punto più sensibile: «Francis, sto per...!» – non fece in tempo a finire la frase che, senza neppure toccarsi, gettò un gemito più alto dei precedenti e si riversò copiosamente sul proprio petto nudo. Il francese lo seguì pochi istanti dopo, venendo sulla propria camicia con un gemito soffocato nella propria mano e il fiato corto.  
Una volta riavutosi, guardò lo schermo e vide Arthur, lo stesso Arthur che fino a pochi minuti prima si contorceva in preda al piacere, dormire placidamente rannicchiato su un fianco in posizione fetale: Francis sorrise e decise che il proprio letto poteva aspettare ancora un po', perciò rimase lì, seduto alla scrivania, ancora sporco e svestito, ad ammirare l'altro godersi il meritato riposo.


End file.
